


Handprints

by JeanieLee



Series: Angels, Demons, and Dark Lords [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanieLee/pseuds/JeanieLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are someone people we will meet in our lives that leave a mark on us. They touch something within us and change us forever. They don’t just touch our lives, they touch our very souls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Companion piece to Of Demons and Dark Lords</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Handprints

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this here is a one-shot written for Drue’s Musical Challenge over on TGS. I would suggest reading Of Demons and Dark Lords, since this is a companion piece to it.
> 
>  
> 
> _"You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart." – Wicked_

Caitlyn swallowed down the growing lump in her throat as she gazed at the headstone before her, her blue eyes never moving from the name inscribed in the stone. Numb. That’s how she felt. That was the only work that could possibly describe how she was feeling. Or rather, how she was not feeling. Her tears had run dry by now. After all the crying she had done in the days after his death and at the funeral, it was no surprise that there was nothing left. No more tears left to cry. Now all she was left with was emptiness. He was gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. She would never gaze into his deep blue eyes again. Never again laugh at his jokes. Never again hold his hand tightly in hers and wish to never let it go. Never again would she feel his arms around her and the safe, secure feeling that enveloped her when she was in those arms. Never again would she feel his lips upon hers, kisses that sent shivers down her spine. Never again would she hear him whisper ‘I love you’ in her ear as they made love. Never again. Her sweet, wonderful, sarcastic Jason, was gone.

She stiffened slightly as she heard leaves crunch under the feet of someone approaching where she knelt before his gravestone. She knew those footsteps, knew them very well. But she still didn’t relax. She didn’t want to be around anyone right now. “Cat?”

She didn’t say anything. Hopefully, he would get the hint and just leave her the hell alone. She wouldn’t relax until she heard him walking away.

“Cat, you need to come home,” he said softly and she sensed him kneeling down beside her though her eyes never moved from the gravestone. “You’ve been sitting here all day.”

“Just leave me alone,” she muttered.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and tried to shrug it off, but to her annoyance, it could not be moved. “Ri, seriously. Leave before I hex your ass.”

“No,” he responded firmly. “I’m not leaving here without you.”

A glare formed on Caitlyn’s features and she was sure that even from the side her brother could see it. Her fists clenched. Why couldn’t he just leave her the fuck alone?

“You’re not the only one missing him, you know,” he said after a few minutes of silence.

Her head quickly turned so that she could glare at her older sibling instead of the headstone. “You weren’t the one that was supposed to get married today.”

Riley wasn’t looking at her as she glared at him, instead staring blankly at the headstone before them. “No, but I was supposed to be his best man.”

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and turned away from her brother and back towards the headstone. “Just go away, Riley.”

“No,” he said firmly.

Something inside Caitlyn seemed to snap. Why couldn’t he just go, leave her sitting there and alone like she wanted to be. She turned her head to glare at him once more. “Why can’t you take a hint?! I don’t want you here! I don’t want anyone here! I just want you to leave me the hell alone!”

Her voice echoed through the quiet cemetery as Riley turned to face her, his blank expression replaced with one of irritation. “Don’t get mad at me for worry about you! We’re all worried about you and we’re all hurting! So don’t go treating us like we’re the ones that killed him!”

Caitlyn’s glare disappeared at his words though he didn’t see that. He had quickly gotten to his feet and walked away. When he was roughly ten feet away, he turned on his heel and disappeared with a soft ‘POP!’ Caitlyn sighed and looked back at the headstone, now feeling a bit guilty at the way she was apparently treating her family. She reached forward and ran her fingers of the engraved name, smiling sadly.

“God,” she mumbled, dropping her hand back down to her lap. “What am I going to do without you Jase? It’s only been a few weeks and I’m already lost,” her voice broke and she bent her head. Seemed there were still a few tears left after all.

***** 

Riley was simply pushing his food around on his plate, not having much of an appetite. He had been home over an hour and still no sign of Caitlyn. He sighed.

“She’ll come back sooner or later,” his younger sister Libby commented, looking over her dinner to where he sat across from her.

Riley nodded. “I know.”

The sound of a gong being hit sounded through the home, the wards around the property telling them that someone had just entered them. A few moments later they heard the front door open and close before Caitlyn appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. Her face was pale and her eyes red and puffy. She had been crying again. But she didn’t look like she would be starting again anytime soon. Her expression was determined and her eyes stony as she looked towards Riley, not once looking towards her sisters and father.

“I’m going with you in the morning,” she said, her tone giving away no emotion.

Riley frowned slightly and looked around at the rest of those sitting at the table to see that they wore frowns as well. “Why?”

“I’m signing up,” she replied simply before turning around, waving to them over her shoulder. “Good night.”

Those sitting at the table sat in stunned silence for a few moments, simply staring at the doorway where Caitlyn had been standing moments before.

“Signing up?” Abby, Libby’s twin sister, repeated. “She can’t mean for Auror, can she?”

Riley dropped his fork onto his plate and held his head in his hands. First she didn’t want to be around anyone, not even her family. Now she wanted to sign up for a career that would mean spending hours in training, around people, and sometimes under Riley’s watchful eye. And it was the career that Jason had loved. Caitlyn had never shown any interest in being an Auror. Yeah, she had gotten the grades but she was always more interested in skating for the rest of her life.

“What else could she possibly mean?” Libby asked, glancing at her twin beside her. “But she never wanted to be an Auror before? What changed?”

“I think we all know the answer to that,” their father said after a few minutes of silence. After a moment of having the twins stare at him, Andrew sighed. “There are someone people we will meet in our lives that leave a mark on us. They touch something within us and change us forever. They don’t just touch our lives, they touch our very souls. Leave a handprint on our hearts. People like Jason and…”

“And mom?” Abby said when their father trailed off.

Andrew swallowed loudly and nodded. “Yes, your mother was one of those people,” he said softly before going quiet for a few minutes. He cleared his throat. “Losing someone like that, makes the mark all the move obvious, and the loss all the more painful.”

Andrew went silent after this, simply staring down at his half-finished dinner. He sat there for a few moments before standing, grabbing his plate, and heading to the kitchen sink to wash it off. Riley had not once lifted his head while his father spoke. He had always known that Jason was like that. The man had been his best friend for years, of course he had left his mark on Riley. He lifted his head and grabbed his bottle of Firewhiskey. _We’ll never forget you, Jason._

Libby frowned and looked over at her twin sister. “Handprint on our heart? I think dad stole that from Wicked,” she whispered into her twin’s ear.


End file.
